La Carta de Jasper
by crissweetgirl
Summary: Jasper está locamente enamorado de su mejor amiga y decide escribirle una carta de amor ¿Qué pasa cuando esa carta llega a las manos equivocadas? pues todo un lío entre parejas xD One-Shot --concurso MI AMADO BFF


**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic.: LA CARTA DE JASPER**

**Autor: crissweetgirl**

**Número de Palabras.: 2746**

**link al perfil del contest: .net/u/2353736/Mi_amad0_BFF_fanfiC_Contest**

**Pareja Elegida: Alice/ Jasper**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: One-shot publicado en el mes de abril**

**

* * *

******

LA CARTA DE JASPER

Otra maravillosa mañana en el instituto. Maravillosa, solo por esa chica tan especial que hacía que su corazón latiese acelerado, cada vez que la miraba caminar por el pasillo, casi danzando, impregnando el aire con su dulce y sutil perfume y alegrando el día con su perfecta sonrisa. Lástima que era su mejor amiga.

Jasper no soportaba la idea de tener que ver a Alice y no poder decirle cuánto le amaba. Temía que ella no sintiese lo mismo y que Alice decida alejarse de él y así terminar con una bella amistad, que por lo menos le mantenía cerca de ella. Aunque últimamente, Jasper no entendía por qué Alice ha estado comportándose distante con él, y eso le dolía mucho.

Él, no podía más con todo lo que guardaba dentro de su corazón, así que decidió escribirle una carta a su amiga, confesándole todo lo que sentía por ella. Ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar, incluso, estaba tan nervioso que la pluma temblaba en su mano.

**_Hola,_**

**_Siempre he querido decirte lo que siento por ti, pero no he conseguido reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo. No quisiera arruinar nuestra amistad, nos conocemos desde hace mucho y tu amistad vale oro. Tampoco quisiera que nuestro grupo de amigos se desuniera y tampoco quisiera que tú y yo pasemos por situaciones incómodas._**

**_Pero ya no puedo contenerlo, yo… TE AMO. Sé que puede sonar extraño y no quisiera ser tan directo y asustarte, pero es así. Tú me gustas mucho, tal vez no soy de tu tipo, pero es así y es lo que siento, no puedo dejar de mirarte, eres el ser más hermoso e increíble de éste planeta._**

**_Pienso en ti cada momento y sueño con besar tus labios, solo verte pasar por los pasillos de la escuela hace que suspire y que mi día tenga sentido._**

**_Te conozco desde hace tanto y ya no puedo ocultar más lo que siento, así que te escribo esta carta para que lo sepas._**

**_Si no quieres nada conmigo, créeme que lo entenderé y trataré de sacarte de mi mente y de mi corazón por más duro que eso me resulte y tal vez hasta imposible. Si no sientes lo mismo que yo siento te pido perdón por confesártelo de ésta manera y te ruego que no me quites tu amistad._**

**_Espero poder hablar contigo en el receso, te estaré esperando en la cafetería._**

De pronto, Jasper sintió que la mano de su amigo Emmett se posó sobre su hombro y él, automáticamente dobló el papel y se lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Que hacías?- Preguntó Emmett riendo por la sorpresa que se llevó su amigo

-Eh, yo… es eh

Emmett se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja esperando la respuesta de Jasper.

-Emmett, ¿le entregarías esto a Alice?

-Seguro, ¿Qué es? ¿Una carta de amor?.- Preguntó Emmett mofándose. Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y de pronto su rostro enrojeció. Emmett se sorprendió al haber adivinado sin querer.

-No, puede… ser ¡Oh amigo te gusta!

-Shshshs, por favor, y te agradecería que no la abras, dile que es de mi parte

-No hay problema, galán

Emmett salió caminando por el pasillo y puso la nota sobre sus libros, en esas, no se percató de que Bella venía revisando su carpeta de apuntes y ambos chocaron arrojando todas las hojas de la carpeta de Bella. Ambos rieron y Emmett ayudó a Bella a recoger sus hojas.

-Para la próxima vez, ten más cuidado, eres tan distraída.- Dijo Emmett riendo

-Sí lo sé, lo siento mucho

-Deberías estar más atenta. Esa falta de atención no te permite que te des cuenta de muchas cosas.- Dijo Emmett dedicándole una media sonrisa

-Tienes razón

Bella entró a su clase, comenzó a buscar su tarea entre las hojas desordenadas, hasta que un papel doblado en cuatro captó su atención. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer la nota detenidamente. Bella quedó en estado de shock al recordar las palabras de Emmett en el pasillo.

_Deberías estar más atenta. Esa falta de atención no te permite que te des cuenta de muchas cosas._

Bella dobló la carta rápidamente con la desesperación marcada en su rostro, sentía que le comenzaba a faltar el aire.

_Esto no puede estar pasando, no, no, no. ¡Es imposible! ¡Es el novio de Rosalie y el mejor amigo de mi novio! No puede estar enamorado de mí_. Pensó Bella mientras se desesperaba buscando el por qué del asunto.

Luego de la clase, Bella corrió por el pasillo y se encontró con Mike, quien la interceptó en el camino al ver la cara de pánico que llevaba.

-Bella ¿Qué tienes?

-Es, es algo complicado, Mike

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-No, no creo que puedas.- Respondió Bella agitada, pero al ver que su novio se dirigía hacia ella, cambió de parecer pueS no quería que Edward leyera la carta en la que Emmett supuestamente le confesaba su amor.- Ten, guarda esto Mike, nos vemos, después te lo explico todo.

Mike asintió y tomó la carta para guardarla. Cuando Edward y Bella se alejaron lo suficiente, no aguantó la curiosidad y abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

-¡Que cosa!- Exclamo mientras releía la carta. _Bien creo que soy demasiado irresistible, yo sabía que Bella me amaba. Definitivamente Edward tiene que saberlo. _Pensó Mike y en ese preciso momento, Rosalie apareció en el pasillo.

-Rose.- Dijo Mike sonriéndole

-Hazte a un lado

-No, escucha, necesito un favor

-Imposible, tengo prisa.- Dijo Rosalie mofándose

Mike puso los ojos en blanco.- Entrégale esto a Edward y dile que él, Bella y yo, tenemos cosas que aclarar.

-Dámelo.- Rosalie le arrancó el papel de las manos

Mientras Rosalie caminaba hacia su clase, abrió el papel para saber sobre qué trataba. Leyó todo lo que en el estaba escrito. Puso los ojos como platos y estalló en carcajadas.

_Creí que a Mike le gustaba Bella ¡pero todo el tiempo ha estado tras su novio! Bien, eso explica el por qué se preocupa tanto por su cabello y yo siempre creí que tenía ademanes un tanto femeninos ¡me muero por ver cómo reaccionará Edward!. _Pensó Rosalie mientras se carcajeaba al imaginar la cara que pondría su amigo.

Alice salió para ver por qué Rosalie hacía tanto escándalo. Rosalie dobló y guardó la carta cuando vio que su amiga se acercaba.

-¿Que tienes Rose?

-No, no es nada Alice, solo que debo decirle algo muy importante a Edward. Algo que tal vez, le incomode un poco. Y que tal vez pueda cambiar muchas cosas.

Rosalie puso una mano sobre su boca para no reírse y entró a la clase sin decirle nada a Alice sobre la carta.

Sonó la campana y Rosalie salió corriendo para entregarle la carta a Edward, quien estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería, esperando a Bella. Rosalie se acercó a Edward, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Alice se sentó en la misma mesa y los miró algo extrañada.

-Tienes que saber algo.- Dijo Rosalie entregándole la cata a su amigo

Edward la abrió y comenzó a leerla, su rostro comenzó a crisparse y miró perplejo a Rosalie quien estaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro expectante ante la reacción de Edward.

-¡Rosalie! Debería darte vergüenza, eres la novia de mi mejor amigo y sabes perfectamente que amo a Bella con todo mi corazón ¡¿cómo puedes hacer esto? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas?

Alice abrió la boca sorprendida y todos en la cafetería fijaron su vista a la mesa en la que los tres amigos estaban sentados.

-¡No seas ridículo! ¡Esa nota te la envió Mike! ¡Es gay!- Rosalie comenzó a reír.- Y al parecer amigo, ¡tú le gustas!

-¡Qué cosa!- Exclamó Edward con rostro de espanto

Seguido de eso, Bella entró a la cafetería corriendo como si el demonio la estuviera persiguiendo, mirando a hacia atrás como toda una paranoica. Tropezó con sus agujetas y en un vano intento de apoyarse sobre una mesa para no caer, arrasó con una bandeja y para colmo la bandeja cayó sobre ella y la embarró de espaguetis. Edward se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse y trató de quitarle los fideos de encima. Mike entró de lo más feliz a la cafetería y todos comenzaron a reír, mientras Edward se sentía de lo más incómodo. Y se puso peor cundo vio que Mike se dirigía hacia donde estaban él y su novia llena de salsa de espagueti.

-Bella, Edward, necesitamos hablar.- Dijo Mike con seriedad. Alice, Rosalie y todos los chicos en la cafetería estaban atentos.

-Olvídalo amigo.- Dijo Edward tomando a Bella de la cintura y dando pasitos hacia atrás.- Creo que te equivocaste conmigo Mike, jamás sucederá nada.- Edward se rascó la cabeza.- Mira, respeto los gustos que tienes, pero solo aléjate de mí, yo no soy gay.

Alice y Rosalie se carcajearon al ver el rostro de Edward y la reacción de Mike y Bella.

-¡Pero de qué hablas pedazo de imbécil! ¡Yo no soy gay! ¡Lo que venía a decir, es que Bella me envió esa carta!

-¡Qué!-Gritó Bella casi histérica.- ¡Por Dios Mike! ¡Ya supéralo! Yo quería que guardes esa carta para que Edward no la lea

-No estoy entendiendo.- Dijo Edward nervioso

-Yo menos.- Corearon Rosalie y Alice

De repente, entró Emmett quien estaba muy agitado pues al parecer había estado persiguiendo a Bella todo el día para que le devuelva la carta. Casi sin aire, se acercó a Bella, quien abrazó a su novio y lo embarró con salsa.

-Vámonos de aquí Edward, él no es un verdadero amigo.- Dijo Bella totalmente desesperada, tirando del brazo a su novio

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Edward confundido

Bella le dirigió una mirada temerosa a Rosalie, quien la miraba sin entender a qué se refería. Emmett jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento sin entender tampoco qué es lo que le pasaba a Bella.

-¡Esta carta me la dio Emmett! Lo siento Rose, tu novio es un cretino

Rosalie soltó una risa nerviosa y luego le dirigió una mirada asesina a su novio, quien sacó los ojos como platos ante lo que Bella aseveraba.

-Que tú hiciste ¡qué!- Dijo Rosalie levantándose de la mesa

-Rose… yo.- Dijo Emmett recuperándose

-Hey, hey, hey un momento ¡¿De quién es la carta en realidad? –Interrumpió Edward

-Es de Bella, ella me ama.- Dijo Mike con toda naturalidad

-No, Emmett me la dio a mí

-¡Es de Jasper!-Gritó Emmett

Todos en la cafetería murmuraban tratando se averiguar el por qué de todo este embrollo. Emmett tomó la carta y se acerco a Alice.

-Alice, la carta la escribió Jasper, para ti

Alice quedó estupefacta, abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Está enamorado de mí.- Dijo ampliando su sonrisa y abrazando a su pecho ese trozo de papel en el que Jasper le confesaba sus sentimientos y que había pasado por las manos de todos sus amigos causando toda esa confusión.

-Que dulce.- Dijo Bella abrazando a Edward, quien le sonrió

-Muy tierno de su parte.- Dijo Rosalie abrazando a Emmett, quien besó su frente

De pronto Jasper entró a la cafetería y se sorprendió al notar que todas las miradas de sus compañeros del institito se posaron sobre él y seguido de eso todos corearon un _oooooooh _de ternura.

Jasper Frunció el ceño confuso y un tanto avergonzado, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás para salir de aquel lugar, hasta que Alice, se levantó de su silla.

-Jazz.

Jasper escuchó la voz de la preciosa y tierna chica a la que siempre amó en secreto. Él la miró desde lejos, y notó que ella sostenía el papel en sus manos y le dedicó la más dulce de las sonrisas. Alice caminó lentamente hacia él y todas las miradas de aquella cafetería del instituto estaban expectantes a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Alice se paró frente a Jasper y sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿Es esto cierto?- Preguntó ella sonriendo

-Todas y cada una de esas palabras, Alice

Alice se sonrojó y clavó su mirada al suelo. Guardó la carta en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y tomó las manos de Jasper, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y volvió a mirarle. Se mordió el labio, porque estaba realmente nerviosa por lo que iba a decir.

-También me gustas Jazz, me gustas mucho. Lo cierto es que siempre he querido ser más que tu mejor amiga… Estoy enamorada de ti y siempre lo he estado, pero en éste tiempo, he tenido que alejarme de ti intentando conservar nuestra amistad. Porque lo que siento ha ido creciendo y se ha vuelto incontrolable que de seguro en el momento menos pensado me lanzaba a tus brazos para darte un beso.

Alice se ruborizó de nuevo y el rostro de Jasper se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, se inclinó y abrazó a Alice por la cintura levantándola del suelo, ella enroscó sus brazos en el cuello de aquel chico al que siempre amo con locura. Sus frentes se unieron y sonrieron

-¡Queremos ver un beso!-Gritó Emmett desde atrás y todos los presentes coreaban _¡Queremos un beso! _Una y otra vez.

Alice y Jasper se dieron su primer beso frente a todos sus compañeros del instituto, quienes aplaudían, silbaban y reían alegres.

-Valió la pena todo este embrollo, causaste situaciones muy incómodas.- Dijo Alice riendo y acariciando el cabello de su novio

-¿Qué embrollo?- Preguntó Jasper confuso

-Causaste toda una confusión de parejas

-Sigo sin entender

Alice se echó a reír y Jasper sonrió, pero tenía el seño fruncido, tratando de entender qué fue lo que causó.

Alice tomó el rostro de Jasper en sus manos.- Solo bésame

Él accedió a la petición de su novia, feliz de que ese beso no sea producto de un sueño, sino, finalmente era algo real.

* * *

**Holaaaaa!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, es una ocurrencia mía que quería escribrir XD**

**Tal vez no estuvo muy gracioso que se diga, nunca antes había escrito un fic de humor xD y bueno,sean comprensivos =)**

**Los amo y please no se olviden de dejar sus reviews!**

**xoxo**

**Cris**


End file.
